New Era
by KBD99
Summary: Vampire vs human war were the PPG are vampire rulers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone new story! Yeah I know im writing RowdyRuff Leaguers but all my fans who read my stories know i can multitask. Well this is my first Vampire story and disclaimer!**

**Brick: He dosent own us or any other PPG charecters**

**Butch: All the vampire discriptions are from the story Converted by Dominator225**

**Boomer: Who is an amazing author and you should read her stories expecially the one Butch said.**

**Me:Remember to review and LET IT BEGIN! LET IT BEGIN! **

****Brick POV:

"Vampires, the cold blooded killers that haunted peoples imagenation for hundreds of years. Most people say they're myths and legands, those people would be wrong. They aren't just crazy killers that attack without a plan, they're cunning and determined. They are 25 times stronger and faster than humans, their senses are in hanced 10 fold. They can smell the blood in your vains, hear your heart beat, and most important they give out a toxin from their breath that can seduce you. Their is only 2 ways to kill a vampire, shot in the head or too much blood loss. Don't get close to them because they have 4 tendrils that com out of their back that can cut a normal man's head clean off. Move out!", I said to my brothers Butch and Boomer.

Ever since the vampires started attacking we have been working with the military to try and stop it. The war started when we were 10 and has been going on for 7 years and we've been losing for 4 years now. It seems the war is coming to an end. Me and my brothers have changed since we were 10, we attained new powers and our abilities have increased. We are the only ones that can fight a vampire head on. Our new powers I was telling you about well Butch got the power to make energy weapons, Boomer got the power to teleport, and I got the power to steal any living thing's life energy and use it as power for a shot time. Our healing as advanced so much the minor cut heal instenly and our bones are as strong as steal. Me and my brothers were the only thing keeping the humans in this war and we were on a mission to retreve supplies that was on a cargo plane that was ambushed by the vampires. We had 2 other soldiers in our squad, Mitch Mitchelson and Ryan Soleman two privates.

"So what are these vampires like?",asked Mitch.

"They are organized and very agail. Just stay close to Butch and he'll make sure you live.", I said.

"What are they ranks?", asked Ryan.

"Grunts are the lowest, they are human turned vampires.", said Boomer.

"Normals are the second lowest, they are vampire-human spawns since they age and reproduce faster than humans.", said Butch.

"Elites are second highest, pure bred vampires.", said Boomer.

"Hunters are the highest soldier wise, they are purebreds with special abilities and are the rarest.", said Butch.

"But the top of the vampires and the most powerful are the PowerPuff Girls, they had basicly the same powers as us but when then were turned into vampires the vampire powers were added on to theirs. Just like us their powers are always advancing.", I said.

"Looks like we've landed, lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Brick POV:

We got off the chopper and it took off.

"Good like Platoon RRB. I'll come back and get you in an hour at the top of the hotel at the other side of town.", said the pilate.

"Rodger that.", I said.

"Okay team they are holding the supplies at the Town Hall. All hostiles are enamies, shot on sight but don't get caught. Butch, Mitch, and Ryan you guys are taking the back streets. Boomer take the roofs and cover me while I take the main streets. Clear?"

"Clear!", the all said in unison. We split up and I headed toward the main streets with energy blasts ready if any vampires decided to show their face. Then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat, in front of me lay dozens of vampire carcasses. Then I herd a moan, it came from a hunter.

"What happened here?", I asked her.

"Werewolves.", she stammered out while coughing out blood. She was losing blood fast, I took out my medic kit which had stiches in it in case of emergency. I stiched up her body and put a bandage over it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you saving me?"

"Because if I want to presuade the PPG to come to a tempory truce I need a witness. Now what did the wolves want?", I asked.

"They wanted the supplies we stole from you and they came in a pack."

"Okay hold on I have to warn my teammates.", I said. Then I radioed Butch and Boomer and told them to meet me and abandon the mission.

"What?! Why?!", asked Butch.

"Wolves.", I said.

"And why are we saving a vampire?", asked Boomer.

"Because we need her alive to tell the PPG about the wolves. They would never believe us.", I said.

"I thought vampires would look different.", said Mitch to the young vampire.

"We look just like humans but we have our powers and drink blood.", she said winking to Mitch.

"Personally I disagree with what people think of vampires, but we're fighting against them because we were forced to or else we would be put to death.", I said. Then chopper landed and we got on including the vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch POV:

"So whats your name?", I asked the young vampire.

"Cassandra. You?"

"Butch JoJo. The toughest RowdyRuff Boy."

"So whats the plan?", asked Cassandra.

"We're going to our base to tell our commander and once we got him to agree we're going to the PPG's.", said Brick.

"How do we know that they'll won't try to capture Cassandra?", asked Boomer.

"Because if they do we'll kill 'em.", I said. We got to the base and we couldn't believe what we saw. It was destroyed, and their was no sign of human life.

"Let's get outta here, head for vamp teriatory.", said Brick.

"Yes sir.", said the piolate. When I looked to Cassandra she looked horrified at what happened.

"I can't believe it, the base had thousands of soldiers.", said Mitch.

"Mitch, a pack of wolves can have over 100,000 wolves in it, no wonder why they trampled all over the base and vampires. Cassandra's lucky to be alive.", said Brick. We flew off towards the vampire strong hold, Townsville.

"Man it's been years since we've been here.", said Boomer.

"Yeah I remember when we came back every time the girls kissed us we would get bigger and stronger." **(For those of you with a dirty mind it wasn't in that way)**.

Then we reached the main fortress that used to be MoJo's lab.

Brick POV:

We reached the fortress and we were getting fired on by fire balls.

"We're going down!", screamed the piolate and then we hit the ground with a thud. Everything went black.

"Well well well, if it isn't Brick. How are you?", said a familiar voice with a hint of sarcasm. I looked at the room I was in and could tell it was a vampire torturing chamber.

"Hey Pinky, long time no see. Still being a smart ass bitch?", I asked with a grin on my face. Blossom walked in front and I admit she looked really hot.

She still had her pink eyes but they were a dark pink and the tips of her fangs were visable out of the top of her lips, which had red lipstick on. Her hair was orange but had a single black stripe in it going vertically. She was wearing something that looked like Wonder Woman's attire but it was a dark red with a black hearts on it. She still had a bow in her hair but it was jet black. I could see in her right hand she was holding a whip.

"Are you ready to have fun?", she asked in a sweet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Brick POV:

"Come on Brick, scream out in pain. Beg for mercy!", said Blossom as she was whipping me in the back. I could feel the blood trickling down my back.

"Fine, you don't want to give to the whip?", she said. Then I felt her tendrils go into my cuts and started making them bigger. I gritted my teeth and then I herd her walk towards me. She grabbed my hair and licked my neck.

"Don't worry Brick, I'm not going to kill you if you do as your told. I'm keeping you as my slave and if your a good boy you'll get a rewards.**(Yes this is ment to be dirty.)** So started my life as a slave. My brothers got the same treatment.

"Brick, I need a foot message!", said Blossom and being the good slave I am I did it. This was actually one of my favorite jobs next to giving her a sponge bath and drying her off. Me least favorites were sharpening all their fangs, being her sparring partner, and cleaning her room. Her room is mess, it's worse than mine and my brothers' combined.

"Brick! Come here now!", screamed Blossom. She didn't sound like herself. I entered the room and she instantly kissed me on the lips.

"I missed you ever since we left because we were changed into vamps. I missed your lips, I missed your abs, I missed your rapping, and I miss the romantic dates you would come up with.", she said burring her face into my chest. I lifted her head up so she was looking into my eyes, then I kissed her. She kissed me back. I slid my tongue int to her mouth and started playing with her tongue. She pulled me onto her bed and we continued making out until I needed air.(She dose not breath)

"Let's take things slow.", she said and we continued to make out.


	5. Chapter 5

Boomer POV:

It's been a month since we were forced to become slaves and it wasn't that bad. The werewolves were now a constant threat holding most of the world in their empire. The vampires hold the rest of the world and are in a war with the wolves. The humans are gone either split into small tribes and hiding under the radar, slaves to the wolves or vampires, or dead. Me and my brothers are now sepreated. I'm with Bubbles, who rules China, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, The Koreas, Japan, India, and Nepal. Her main fortress is at Tokyo and her army has 400,000 vampires, and 4,000 humans. I may be her slave but she comes to me for military strategies and I'm well respected among the vampires.

"Boomie, the wolves are advancing from the south and are in a force of 200,000, what should I do?", she asked.

"Simple, send a force of 3,000 jets, 1,000 tanks, and 2,000 humans to stop them, it should be enough.", I said. She turned and looked to her general, Brat, and told her to make it happen. Yes, the PowerPunks were their generals. They killed the RowdyRights before this war started as well.

"Boomie?", she said.

"Yeah."

"I want a message, get on it.", she said in a seductive tone. Then she went into her room and followed, and then she took off her cloths.

Butch POV:

I miss my brothers, ever since we got sepreated I've been at Buttercups and Boomer told me how seductive Blossom and Bubbles were, but Butter cup is different. She won't say it in a sweet voice or seduce me, she'll grab me by the belt buckle and french kiss me. Then she'll take me into her room chain my hands and legs down and get on top of me.

"Butch, come here now", she said.

"Yes mistress?", I asked. She forced me to call her mistress since I was her slave.

"The human tribe to the north keeps raid the city of Dublin. What do you think I should do?", she asked. She controlled all of Europe except for Russia.

"Send more guards down their or try to make a deal with them.", I said.

"What would that deal be?", she asked.

"They get supplies and freedom while all their soldiers stop raiding and join our army."

"MMMMMMMM... Okay fine. But you have to make the deal with them."

"Sounds good get me a contract and I'll go."

"But first...", she said staring at me with lust in her eyes.

Brick POV:

Man it hasn't been the same in the USA since my brothers left. Me and Blossom were now officially worst thing we've done is making out.

"Brick, I have a question.", she said.

"Fire away pinky.", I said.

"I don't think my human soldiers are loyal, what would you do?", she asked.

"Throw them a holiday. Show them you aren't as mean as they think.", I said.

"Okay I will and another thing."

"What?"

"When are we going to get some one on one in bed?", she asked. I looked at her with a grin on my face.

"I thought you wanted to go slow.", I said. I actually wanted to speed up for a while now.

"To hell with taking it slow!", she screamed and then tackled me. She ripped off her cloths and used her tendrils to rip mine off. Then she started kissing me. This was going to be a fun night.


	6. Chapter 6

Butch POV:

Well I'm taking 20 vamps with a cart full of supplies to make this treaty happen.

"HALT!", screamed one of the guards pointing a gun at me.

"Whoa! I just want to talk to leader", I said. He only allowed me in with the supplies, but not the vamps. He took me to his leader who was a seasoned marine, I could tell by his uniform.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"I represent Buttercup Utonium, leader of the vamps in these parts.", I said bowing to him.

"I have come here to make a treaty with you.", I said.

"What is the deal?", he asked.

"You get supplies, amunition, and prtection while your soldiers join our ranks and help us against the werewolves.", I said.

"The wolves came here with that very same offer.", he said with a grin. I could hear growling behind me.

"They also said that we would be equal among them."

"They lie.", I said, "And you were under my command at one point and you know I don't lie. The wolves will stab you in the back in the end."

"Men, fire at the wolves", he said. I shook his hand as he signed the treaty. I went out and saw my men had just killed the last of the wolves.

Brick POV:

"Brick dance with me!", said Blossom as she dragged me to the dance floor. She was having as much fun as everyone else during this holiday. Finally she had to make her speech.

"How is everyone tonight?!", she asked and their came an uproar of cheers from humans and vampires alike.

"Well I hope you are. I threw this to show thanks to all the soldier, slaves, and maid/butlers who serve for us. By all of them I mean humans too and I'm making this a monthly holiday! So have fun!", she said and everyone cheered. We weren't vampires and humans, we were one country, one empire, we were united.

"So Brick, what do you think?", she asked.

"Good job my little bat.", I said eskamo kissing her.

"Good, later on tonight your going to have more fun.", she said with seductive eyes.

Boomer POV:

I t was all out war, Bubbles sent me down here to help out. I was the general for this one.

"Tanks open fire!", I said. They fired and we saw thousands die and they started to retreat.

"Don't let up! Jets bomb em'!", I said. The jets did as I said and we ran the wolves out of the empire and had barley lost anyone. This was a success.


	7. Chapter 7

Brick POV:

"Brick, that was so fun.", said Blossom as I was cleaning her room.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"The Werewolves are starting to annoy me. You should settle this once and for all, an all out strike.", I said. She looked at me with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more."

Butch POV:

"Done Buttercup. But wolves were awaiting us and I lost all the vamps.", I said.

"That's a shame.", she said.

"But, with the numbers that got added on with the humans we should send an all out strike on the wolves.", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because, they were on our territory then and if their that bold now what will the do next? We should attack them before they attack us.", I said.

"Make it happen.", she said.

Boomer:

"How did it go?", asked Bubbles.

"We had them running for the hills. By what I say we should send an all out strike.", I said.

"Good idea! Let's do it.", she said it.

3rd Person POV:

They sent out the all out strike and it was chaos. Vampire and Werewolves bodies lay everywhere. But, where are the humans?

Buttercup POV:

"Butch? Where's Butch?", I said.

"Hi, Butterbabe.", he said from behind me and injected me with a shot in the neck. Everything went black.

Bubbles POV:

"Here Bubbles drink this.", said Boomer handing me a cup of wine. We were having a romantic dinner. My vision started to get blurry and I got light headed.

"What's the matter Bubbles?", he said with a smile. Then everything went black and I fell out of my chair.

Blossom POV:

I felt a pain in my arm.

"Sorry love. Just go to sleep.", said Brick. Then I slipped into blackness.

Brick POV:

I met with my brothers.

"Wow, these animals really like to fight.", said Boomer.

"Looks like both their numbers are down.", said Butch. I looked at them and knew it was time to deploy our army we've hidden underground.

"You think we'll finish them off?", asked Boomer.

"We'll win, with 100,000 soldiers, 25,000 tanks, 10,000 boats, and 35,000 battleships, we'll win. But, they will always be lurking in the darkness.", I said.

"Let's end this.", said Butch.

"Send the command Boomer.", I said and he sent it. Then the humans came up and dominated both of them. We outnumbered them combined..

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Good mourning honey.", I said. Everything was back to normal, except for one thing.

"Hello, Brick.", said my wife, Blossom. Yup me and my brothers injected them with the cure so they wouldn't get killed.

"Man, it's feels good to be safe again.", I said.

Blossom POV:

"What do you mean?", I asked, with an evil grin.

"No more vamps.", he said. I then grabbed him with my tendrils.

"That's what you think."

**THE END?**


End file.
